


Nothing But

by poly_dok



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_dok/pseuds/poly_dok
Summary: 장애, 신체결손, 정신적 종속요소가 있습니다. 설정상 한국의 피겨 선수 이승길은 부상으로 다리를 잃고 요양을 위해 잠시 왔던 캐나다로 아예 이민한 상태입니다.





	

Извини.

「대한민국 남자 피겨계의 큰 기둥이 무너지고 말았습니다. 이승길 선수의 오른 다리 부상이 결국 오랜 기간의 치료로도 회복되지 못했는지 소속사에서 잠정 은퇴를 인정했습니다. 한편 이승길 선수의 부재에도 불구하고 이번 시즌 새로운 유망주로 부상한 …선수가 다음 달에 열릴 세계선수권 대회에 우리나라 대표로 출전합니다. 중계는… 그럼 오늘의 하이라이트 영상을 함께 보시며, 스포츠 뉴스를 마치겠습니다.」

TV에서는 가슴을 난도질하는 말을 너무도 쉽게 하곤 했다. 한국이건 일본이건, 혹은 다른나라건 간에 승길의 심정에는 신경쓰지 않는 것은 어려서부터 마찬가지였다. 여태까지야 무던히 넘어가곤 했던 그였지만 역시 오늘 같은 날에는 울 수밖에 없다. 결국 자국 TV에서 공식적으로 은퇴를 발표하고 있다. 키가 좀 작다고 간혹 애정 섞인 놀림을 받긴 했지만 나름대로 완벽한 프로포션이었다. 어렸을 때 일본에서 잘 못 배워 생긴 약간의 플럿츠만 빼면 가히 교과서 수준의 점퍼라고 칭찬받기도 했고, 남자치고는 유연해서 주니어 때에는 비엘만 스핀도 했다. 그렇게 선수로서 인정받고, 앞으로는 메달권을 노릴 수 있었는데 최근의 그가 할 수 있는 것은 과거의 영상을 보면서 우울하게 앉아 있는 것뿐이다. 밖에 나갈 수가 없었다. 아무리 애를 써봐도 현실에 지탱할 것이 남지 않아서이다. 다리를 잃은 후에는 피겨도 잃었고, 뭘 하든 지지해주던 많은 사람들도 잃었다. 남은 것이라고는 덜렁거리는 다리 한 쪽과 어색한 목발, 그리고 팬들이 위로 겸 은퇴 선물로 보내준 값비싼 휠체어 정도이다.

다리를 잃은 원인은 평소랑 별 다를 바 없는 연습에서의 점프 실패였다. 그냥 웜업이었다. 그것도 정식 경기까지는 날짜가 꽤 있는, 정말 별 거 아닌 날이었다는 게 승길에게는 더 큰 상실감으로 다가왔다. 아웃 엣지로 빙판을 강하게 찍고, 도약하는 그 순간에야 그는 뭔가 이상하다는 것을 알았다. 위화감을 느낀 그 순간 추락했고 그 때까지만 해도 몇 백번이고 반복된 실수였기에 약간의 한심함 외에는 그 실패를 신경쓰지 않았다. 승길은 그날 밤 응급실에 실려갈 때 까지도 걱정하지 않았다. 그 후에는 지리한 시간이 흘러 지금과 같이 되었다. 여태껏 중력에 반발하려던 것에 밉보였는지 지금은 한쪽 다리로 과하게 중력을 체험하고 있는 것이다. 간혹 나오던 승길의 경기영상은 금세 차세대 유망주인 후배의 영상으로 바뀔 것이다. 몇몇 주요 대회 기간인 며칠, 쇼트와 프리 프로그램 단 이틀간이 그가 스포츠 뉴스에 나오던 날이었는데 부상이 심각함을 인정하고 선수 생명에 위협을 받게 된 이후로 자주 나오기는 했다. 이제 대회 기간이 다가오니 대회에 나갈 사람이 방송에 나와, 기대를 한 몸에 받을 것이다. 걔는 아직 스핀 레벨도 3이 겨우 나올까 하는데, 국제대회에서 잘 하려나 하는 생각과 자신이 친했던 선수들은 지금 뭘 하고 있을지, 타국의 선수들은 어떨지 그려보다가 승길은 결국 그 거리감을 견디지 못해서 자신이 가장 찬란히 빛났던 때의 경기 영상을 하릴없이 돌려 본다.

“놀러 왔어~.”

삑 소리와 함께 문이 열리고 들어온 것은 그가 다리를 잃은 뒤 유독 방문이 잦은 빅토르였다. 그는 경기 영상에서 눈을 못 떼는 승길을 번쩍 들어 부드러운 면바지를 벗기고 바로 드러나는 엉덩이를 주무르며 동시에 마치 밑에서 일어나는 일은 모른다는 듯 뺨에 얕게 입을 맞췄다. 그러고는 별다른 애무나 전희없이 바로 삽입하고서 그대로 승길을 들어다가 벽으로 모는 것이다. 다리 부상 이후로 치료기간을 겪으며 살이 많이 내리긴 했지만, 원래 키의 차이는 느꼈어도 빅토르에게 덩치가 밀린다는 생각은 없던 승길이었기 때문에 그는 아직 자신이 들어올려진다는 것에 큰 거부감을 느끼곤 했다. 빅토르는 떨어질까 두려워 멀쩡한 양 팔과 한쪽 다리로 어떻게든 자신의 목과 허리에 매달려 안정을 찾으려 하는 것을 귀엽다고 느끼면서도 부러 그 한쪽 다리를 떼어 내어 팔로 받쳐 들고는 못 쓰는 다리가 덜렁거려 더 무섬증을 내도록 내버려두었다.

빅토르가 이러한 것을 즐기고 있을 때에 무서워서 잔뜩 쪼그라든 승길의 성기는 축 처져 빅토르의 움직임에 맞춰 흔들렸고, 못쓰는 다리에 힘을 줘 땅에 닿아보고자 엉덩이부터 허벅지까지 내려오는 근육들이 힘에 부쳐 움츠러들었다. 그런 모양을 보고 있자니 빅토르는 정말이지 깊은 곳에서부터 올라오는 웃음을 참기가 힘들어 승길의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 작게 소리를 죽여 웃었다. 그렇게 웃으면 승길은 빅토르의 등허리께부터 웃는 소리에 맞춰 파도치듯 흘러와 목까지 전해지는 근육의 진동을 느낄 수 있었다. 빅토르는 승길의 목덜미를 잘게 물었다 놓았다하며, 그를 받치고 있지 않는 손으로는 성기를 만지작거리며 장난을 치다가 한번은 다리를 잡아주던 손을 살짝 놓는 척을 하는데, 잠깐 떨어지는 그 순간 벽에 등이 쓸리기 시작하는 것을 느끼는 승길은 그 찰나에 무서움과 쾌락이 겹쳐 힉 소리를 내며 사정하고 마는 것이다.

승길이 빅토르와 몸을 섞은 것은 더이상 선수로 활동할 수 없게 되었음을 직감한 뒤였다. 그 전까지야 빅토르가 워낙 유명하고 실력있는 선수다보니 약간 동경하는 것은 있었지만서도 이성적으로는 아무런 생각이 없었는데, 어쩌다 이렇게 됬을까 하고 그가 고민해보자면 빅토르가 금새 눈치채고 다른 생각을 하지 못하도록 다시 허리를 부딪혀 왔다. 빅토르는 승길이 자기 혐오에 빠지는 것은 즐겼지만 자신과의 관계가 부자연스럽다는 사실은 인지하지 못하길 바랬기 때문에, 섹스 중에 승길의 표정이 평온해지는 것을 두고 보지 못하는 편이었다. 더이상 느물거리지 않고 빅토르가 피치를 올리면 승길은 이러는 자신에게 진저리를 치면서도 떨어지는 것이 무서워 팔을 빅토르의 목에 둘러 재차 끌어 안았다. 그래도 빅토르가 이렇게 벽에 등이나마 온전히 기대게 해주는 날은 그의 기분이 좋은, 그러니까 부드러운 섹스를 가지는 날이었다.

그의 몸 상태를 뻔히 알면서도, 어쩌면 오히려 알기 때문에, 빅토르는 승길을 매달아놓고 섹스하는 것을 좋아했다. 벽에 박아놓은 목걸이를 승길은 가장 싫어했지만, 빅토르는 자기도 양팔을 다 써야겠다며 그를 받쳐주지 않고 양 팔로만 버티게 한 채 허공에 떠 한쪽 다리나마 바닥에 닿아 지탱해보려는 승길을 한계까지 몰아붙이고는 했다. 그런 날에는 공포와 자기 혐오로 쩔어 오줌과 정액을 질질 흘리는 승길을 보며 기분이 나아졌다고 만족한 강아지처럼 웃고는 하는 것이다. 승길은 침대에서 관계를 가져본 적이 없었다. 왜인지는 모르겠다. 애초에 자신이 왜 빅토르와 섹스하게 되었는지, 정확히 언제부터인지, 두사람이 무슨 관계인지 조차도 생각할 수가 없는 것이다. 그렇게 엉망이 되도록 관계를 가지고 힘에 부쳐 바닥에 널부러져 있자면 빅토르는 승길을 욕실로 데려가 욕조에 앉혀주고, 예쁜 색의 담배를 물려주었다. 비탄과 혐오에 빠진 승길에게 기쁨의 나라로 여행 티켓을 끊어주는 것이다.

이렇게 보자면 빅토르가 정말 나쁜 사람같아 보이지만, 이에 그를 탓하자면 그로서도 할말이 많다. 빅토르 역시 승길이 선수로서 가장 빛난다는 사실을 인정이야 하지만서도, 그가 사랑하고 사랑받기에 승길에겐 피겨 밖에 없었기 때문에, 자신을 박아 넣기 위해서는 피겨를 빼앗아 비집고 들어갈 자리를 마련할 수 밖에 없었던 것이다. 물론 모든 것을 잃은 후의 그에게 스며드는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 그렇지만 승길은 피겨를 바라듯이 빅토르를 원해주지도 않았고, 그가 승길의 오르가즘을 볼 수 있는 방법이라고는 극한의 공포에 울먹일 때에 쾌감을 더해 사정하게 하는 것 밖에 없었다. 승길이 바닥에 닿았다 떨어졌다 하며 부족한 숨을 채우다 기절하기 일보 직전에 들어서서야 자신도 한 번 싸고, 승길도 숨이 넘어가기 직전에 정액을 흘리게 될 때에 내려줘야 겨우 성욕을 충족할 수 있는데, 어쩌란 말인가? 거의 억지에 가까운 오르가즘 때문에 정액이 아직 다 나오지 못해 채 힘이 빠지지 않아 옴폭 들어간 배를 문질러 주면서 빅토르는 충족감에 감싸여 흡족해했다. 자괴감에 빠진 승길의 울음 섞인 한숨 소리를 들으며 빅토르는 화사하게 웃으며 빙판 위에서 날아오르던 그를 꺾어 내린 자신을 스스로 칭찬하였다. 덕분에 가장 아름다운 시기의 그가 텅 비어 자신을 받아들이게 되었으니까.

**Author's Note:**

> 웹공개는 여기까지만 합니다.


End file.
